lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Ser Laiden Rivers
Ser Laiden Rivers is the son of two lowly commoners from the Riverlands thus making him a bastard due to his birth type and thus taking the surname of Rivers. Ser Laiden Rivers never stayed with his parents and only survived through sheer will to live, and thus for this reason he does not know if he has any siblings or not. Ser Laiden Rivers would not marry as he was so dedicated to his service to House Scarlet that he never found the time or the energy to spend time with women, and the few he did meet were prostitues. Ser Laiden Rivers is one of the top commanders of the Argent Dawn, and he is only two positions below the overal commander thus making him a truly valuable member of House Scarlet. Laiden Rivers was born to two poor farmers in the southern Riverlands and realizing they couldn't care for him they left him in the forests assuming he would die. Laiden did not die, and was taken in by a small mountain tribe who showed him their way of living. After living with them for many years he would leave them and travel south to the lands of the Lucernians. When he arrived he begin working for a blacksmith in Lucerne where he would become quite skilled at the trade, but it was all so that he could design his own armor, and weapon. When he completed this he left the blacksmith and travelled south where he would live in Forks for a time while he trained in the use of his armor, and weapon. Feeling confident he would e''nter a series of tournaments and during these tournaments he never won, but he steadily got an increasingly higher and higher rank. This was noticed by House Scarlet who under Isilian Scarlet would bring the young Laiden Rivers into their ranks. Isilian would give Laiden a task to rid a cave in the far south of a bear that was causing great damage to the local villagers and that if he completed this he would be knighted. Seeing his chance at the life he wanted Laiden would travel to the far south and visit the cave where the bear was meant to be, and after a long battle he was able to kill the bear by tricking it to run off the side of a cliff. History Early History Laiden Rivers was born to two poor farmers in the southern Riverlands and realizing they couldn't care for him they left him in the forests assuming he would die. Laiden did not die, and was taken in by a small mountain tribe who showed him their way of living. After living with them for many years he would leave them and travel south to the lands of the Lucernians. When he arrived he begin working for a blacksmith in Lucerne where he would become quite skilled at the trade, but it was all so that he could design his own armor, and weapon. When he completed this he left the blacksmith and travelled south where he would live in Forks for a time while he trained in the use of his armor, and weapon. Feeling confident he would enter a series of tournaments and during these tournaments he never won, but he steadily got an increasingly higher and higher rank. This was noticed by House Scarlet who under Isilian Scarlet would bring the young Laiden Rivers into their ranks. Isilian would give Laiden a task to rid a cave in the far south of a bear that was causing great damage to the local villagers and that if he completed this he would be knighed. Seeing his chance at the life he wanted Laiden would travel to the far south and visit the cave where the bear was meant to be, and after a long battle he was able to kill the bear by tricking it to run off the side of a cliff. Founding of Hearthglen Hearthglen was founded during the early reign of William Lovie III., and its founding was meant to facilitate House Scarlet into a Arch Lords House, and to expand the control of the kingdom into the area of Fairmarket, and eventually the Riverlands. Thousands of workers were sent eastward where the location of Hearthglen was chosen nestled into the mountains, and under the direction of the Order of the Grey Dragon, and House Scarlet the city of Hearthglen grew. Becoming the seat of House Scarlet, it became the site for the entirety of the family, as well as increasing population as the vassals of House Scarlet, as well as many hundreds of poor peasents from the west migrated into the new town. Saiden, and his brothers would usher in a new era when William Lovie III. would visit the city, and give Alexandros Scarlet the ring that would bind House Scarlet as the Arch Lord of Hearthglen, and a member of the Lucernian Council. 'First Bolten-Lucerne War''' Main Article : First Bolten-Lucerne War Family Members Relationships Category:Bastard Category:People Category:Human Category:Brann Category:Member of Argent Dawn Category:Dragon Knight Category:Knight